


The Ending I Wanted

by atamascolily



Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant with Season One, Closure, Epilogue, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happily Ever After, Missing Scene, More Fluff, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/atamascolily
Summary: A happily ever after that never happened, set approximately twelve years after the end of Season One.





	The Ending I Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think about how I wished this show could have ended, and it usually looks something like this: a very sappy "happily ever after" for everyone involved. I think this may be the most sentimental thing I have ever written, actually. But all in all, I think it fits pretty well with the general tone of Season One.
> 
> Any resemblance to the Harry Potter epilogue is largely unintentional - "married with kids ten years later" might be the biggest cliche in the world. But I think Sinbad would be a great father, and the crew would be the best extended family ever, especially given how Doubar and Rongar are shown to be really good with kids in "Isle of Bliss". 
> 
> I normally hate the "Dead Guy Jr." trope with a passion, but I couldn't resist Sinbad naming his daughter after a beloved friend. I also dislike the "Generation Xerox" trope, so I've tried to give each OC their own distinct personality, as opposed to being clones of their parents.

A blur sped across the deck of the _Nomad_ and launched itself at Doubar's back as the first mate was coiling a line on the upper deck. "Uncle Doubar! Uncle Doubar! Uncle--!" 

With a loud laugh, the first mate spun around just in time to envelope his youngest nephew in a bear hug, cutting him off in mid-exclamation. "Ah, Connor, my lad, it's good to see you!" He let go as Connor wiggled and squirmed, and switched to mussing his hair affectionately. "Did you have a good time with Master Dim-Dim?" 

Six-year-old Connor smiled, exposing a gap where his new front teeth were coming in. "Oh, yes!" 

" _He_ had a good time," Maeve said, sliding one leg onto the deck as she climbed back on board. "Up to no end of mischief, as usual." 

"Just like his mother," Doubar said with a laugh, coming over to embrace her, too. "Welcome home, Maeve!" 

"It's good to be back on board the _Nomad_ again," she agreed. "After so many years at sea, it doesn't feel right, living on dry land anymore, even if it's only for a little while." 

Another head popped up from over the side: freckled, with two long red braids dangling down her back. "Where's Firouz?" 

She needn't have bothered - the ship's inventor was there in an instant, helping her over the railing, his face alight with enthusiasm. "Leah! I finished my kaleidoscopic lantern while you were away! Come and see it! I think it's a real breakthough! Just imagine what we can do with it!" 

This announcement was met by the one thing guaranteed to delight Firouz: a a shout of joy. "Oh, show me, show me, I can't wait to see it! And wait until you see what _I_ made--" 

Maeve and Doubar looked at each other and rolled their eyes as the pair vanished belowdeck, locked in an intensely technical conversation. 

"I still can't believe any child of mind has the aptitude for that sort of thing," Maeve said. "I mean, when I was her age--" 

"--It's all right, mother, I've taken up magic so my sister can focus on her inventions," said her eldest, Ciaran--ten and trying to be dignified about everything--as he came up the rope ladder behind his sister. "Don't forget Master Dim-Dim said I was making real progress!" 

He reached out to Rongar, who was waiting for _his_ favorite child, and gave him a fierce hug. Rongar nodded, smiling, gesturing with his hands, as the two began the pleasant business of catching up on what had transpired in the month they'd been apart. 

Ciaran showed Rongar the beginnings of a glowing fireball forming in his hand. Rongar grinned, slapped him on the back with delight, and mimed throwing it overboard across the ship into the sea. 

With a yowl, Ciaran complied. Everyone ducked. There was a splashing hiss as the fireball hit the ocean and evaporated, and everyone on board sent up a loud cheer. 

"Attaboy, Ciaran. Gonna give your mother a run for her money one of these days," Sinbad said, coming last up the rope ladder. "Good to see you, Doubar." He reached out to shake hands with his brother, which was followed by a hearty embrace with plenty of affectionate backslapping all around. "Give me a hand with the longboat, would you?" 

"Of course," Doubar agreed. Together they raised the longboat up to the deck and back into its proper place on the side of the cabin. 

Standing next to his brother at last, Doubar couldn't help but chuckle as the two of them looked back towards the harborless shore. Without Firouz's magniscope, it was hard to pick out details, but the ship was close enough that they could see the short, familiar figure of Master Dim-Dim - dressed in bright pink and carrying a staff, as was his wont - waving frantically to them with his characteristic enthusiasm and vigor. 

Next to him was an equally familiar figure: a woman, tall and beautiful, with long dark hair hanging in perfectly coiffed coils down her back, in a shockingly turquoise silk dress and cloak of some vaguely translucent fabric and a gold tiara on her forehead that gleamed in the bright afternoon sun. Doubar didn't need to see her face to know that she was probably sneering at them right now. 

"How's Rumina these days?" Doubar asked. "Life on the Isle of Dawn treating her well?" 

Sinbad rolled his eyes. "Would you believe it? I'm married with three kids and she _still_ can't stop flirting with me. I can't believe Master Dim-Dim took her in after she lost her powers."

Maeve smirked. Rumina's downfall had been her doing, after all. "He has a kind heart. There's still a chance for her to learn the ways of white magic even after all the evil she's done. But she'd rather bat her eyes at a common sailor"-- she winked at Sinbad--"than put in an honest day's work."

They saw Rumina turn towards Dim-Dim, gesturing wildly as she pointed towards the ship. They didn't need to be close to know she was probably yelling at Dim-Dim about them. But the elderly magician showed no sign of irritation, appearing to ignore his apprentice entirely, as he kept up his waving. 

"Well, old habits die hard, I see," said Doubar, completely unsympathetic, as Sinbad and Maeve waved back. "Master Dim-Dim has the patience of a saint. I would have killed her years ago. How do you stand a whole month with her?"

Maeve and Sinbad looked at each other and shrugged. "Tradition," Maeve finally answered. It was true: since they'd rescued Dim-Dim and restored him to the Isle of Dawn, they'd spent one month each year there with him, as Maeve deepened her practice of magic and Dim-Dim taught the children wisdom and courage, just as he'd taught their parents. 

With a cry, the hawk Dermott landed on the railing and fluffed his feathers, stretching his neck towards the sky. As they watched, his features blurred and shifted, and suddenly, there was a dark-haired young man sitting on the railing, clothed in loose-fitting leggings and one of Sinbad's old tunics.

When Maeve had stripped Rumina of her powers in that fateful battle two decades ago, they'd gone to Dermott instead. It hadn't completely undone Rumina's mischief, but there were compensations.Now Maeve's twin brother could shift at will between his two forms, and perform a few other other useful magics when the situation called for it. "The wind is with us, and so's the tide, Captain," he said to Sinbad. "Shall we be off? Just say the word." 

After years flying under his own power, Dermott had thrown himself into a sailor's life with great enthusiasm, until he was almost as skilled as Sinbad with knots, ropes, and rigging. His knowledge of wind and weather - borne out from long decades trapped in a bird's body - surpassed even the Master of the Seven Seas. It was a constant joke among them that when Sinbad finally retired - _if_ he ever got around to retiring - that Dermott would take up the title and "keep it in the family," as Sinbad teased. 

Sinbad nodded. "Let's go." Around him, the crew of the _Nomad_ bustled, turning the ship around and heading for the open sea, Dermott shouting to the other hired sailors, while Doubar manned the tiller. Connor - who was still too short to reach the tiller - was standing by his uncle's side, basking in the reflected glory and pretending he was the one steering the boat. 

The rest of the ship was busy in their own way: Firouz and Leah came back up from belowdecks, still chattering enthusiastically as they looked through some sort of mechanical contraption. A few steps away, Ciaran and Rongar were leaning against the mast, their hands moving as they caught up on each other's doings without words. 

Sinbad and Maeve walked slowly towards the prow of the ship. Sinbad leaned against the railing, looking out over the side, while Maeve turned her gaze back towards the Isle of Dawn. 

"You think Master Dim-Dim's going to be okay this year?" Maeve asked. "He seemed like he might be slowing down, just a little. Caipra was worried about him, too." Caipra was Dim-Dim's wife, who lived in Basra and used her magic to transport herself to the Isle of Dawn every few days or so. 

Sinbad looked up at her, a touch of sadness on his face. "No one lives forever, Maeve. Not even Master Dim-Dim. I'm just glad to spend so much time with him now, so our children get a chance to know him, too." 

"Yes, well," she agreed, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I'm just glad we were able to bring him back after all." 

"No regrets, then?" 

"None." 

"Really?" He leaned over to kiss her and there was a long pause while their mouths met. 

When they eventually pulled away from each other, he kept going as if nothing had interrupted them. "No regrets for not settling down, and taking on a life of perpetual adventure?" 

"Bring it on," Maeve said with a laugh. "As long as our family is together, everything's all right." 

He looked back at the others, laughing and talking and bantering together as the ship caught the wind and took on speed. "Yes," he agreed. "Everything's all right." 

She was holding her face close to his as she usually did when she wanted him to kiss her so he did. And again, and again--

" _Ohhhh_ , they're kissing _again_ \-- oh!!" they heard suddenly. They looked up to see Connor come flying towards them, and Maeve and Sinbad broke apart enough, enough for Sinbad to catch his son and swing him up into the air on his shoulder. Everyone who was watching laughed, waves of love and good will passing throughout the whole ship. 

"Yes, it's a good life," Sinbad said, reaching out with his free hand to Maeve, as the ship sped onward, the wind ruffling their hair back from their faces. "A very good life indeed. I couldn't ask for a better one for all of us -- together."


End file.
